CANOE
CANOE (En español, Canoa) es una canción interpretada por Aoi Tada y utilizada como ending de Terra en Rewrite. Escenario CANOE nos cuenta la historia de un chico y varias chicas que se preguntaron que habría fuera de su isla. Para saberlo, ellos cortan unos árboles del bosque y crean una torre. El chico sube a la torre y ve más allá del mar. Así, el chico decide construir una canoa para ir con las chicas al nuevo mundo, pero para construirlo necesitaron cortar todos los árboles de la isla. Aún así les faltaba el mástil para la vela, así que cortan el árbol madre para la función y construyen el mástil. Teniendo esto listo, parten en su viaje al nuevo mundo, pero no sin que miren atrás y se den cuenta que la isla quedó hecha un desastre. El chico piensa que es lo mejor para el futuro. Relacionando la historia a Rewrite, CANOE, metafóricamente, nos cuenta la historia de Kotarou llevándose a las chicas del club de ocultismo en un viaje hacia la Luna y ver que la Kagari de la Luna pudo crear vida allí. Kotarou necesitó sacrificar a muchas personas y dejar la ciudad en ruinas para lograr tal objetivo. Letra |-|Romaji = Shima no soto ni wa nani ga aru no ka? Shounen to shoujotachi wa Mori ni ki wo tsukatte umi no mukou ni hirogaru Suiheisen wo miwataseru hodo takai yagura wo tate hajimeta Hatenaki yumi wo mezashi karera wa yari togeta Guratsuku ashioto dokyou wa daijoubu ka Sono itadaki ni ima tatsu Ano umi wo tooku tooku miwatasu Sono mukou ni atarashii sekai ga mieta gensou no you ni Sono bashou ni wa dou sureba ikeru no ka Shounen wa kimeta fune wo tsukurou to sore de watarou Sore ni wa motto takusan no ki ga hitsuyou de kiritaoshi tsdzuke Toutou shima no ki wo subete kirikabu ni kaete shimatta Demo mada tarinai mono ga aru Kaze wo ukeru ho no hashira Tada hitotsu nokosareta hoju to yobareru inochi Sore ni mo te wo kake karera wa tabi e Furikaeru to shima wa nanika ni kuiarasareta ato no you na sugata de shisaku natte iku Sore wa hoka demo nai bokura de umarete shimatta bokura de ikite ikou to suru bokura de Kono umi wo tooku tooku koete ike Ooki na ho de kaze wo ippai uketome shinsekai wo mezase Moshi mata owari ga otozureta to shitemo kimi ni todoketai Kono nagai nagai tabi no sono imi wo kibou wo tsunagu tame |-|Inglés = What lies outside our island? The girls and boy wondered Using trees from the forest, they erected a tower, Tall enough to overlook the horizon expanding beyond the sea They made it this far because they aimed for a limitless dream Their feet tremble; are they brave enough? They now stand at the peak They looked out at the distant, distant sea And saw a new world beyond there, like an illusion What did they need to do to get to that place? The boy decided to build a boat and go across But then they'll need to continue cutting down many more trees In the end all of the trees on the island became stumps But that was still not enough They needed a mast for the sail that catches the wind The only one left is the one life they called the mother tree Even so they laid hand on it and went on their journey When they looked back, the island, looking as if it had been laid to waste, was growing smaller That was done by none other than us, by us, who were born there, by us, who were just living our lives Cross over this distant, distant sea Catch the wind in your sail and aim for a new world And even if the end arrives again, I want to you to know The meaning of this long, long journey is to connect it to hope |-|Español = ¿Qué habrá fuera de la isla? El chico y las chicas se preguntan Usando árboles del bosque, ellos levantaron una torre, Tan alta que se pasa por alto el horizonte expandido más allá del mar Ellos la hicieron así de larga, porque ellos apuntan a un sueño sin límites Sus pies temblaban; ¿Son ellos suficientemente valientes? Ellos ahora se pararon en la cima Ellos miraron al distante, distante mar Y vieron un nuevo mundo detrás de éste, como una ilusión ¿Qué necesitaban hacer para poder ir a ese lugar? El chico decide construir una canoa y cruzar Pero entonces ellos necesitarán continuar derribando muchos árboles Al final todos los árboles de la isla se convirtieron en tocones Pero eso no fue suficiente Ellos necesitaban un mástil para la vela que atrapará el viento El único que quedaba es la única vida a la que ellos llamaban árbol madre Aún así ellos le echaron una mano y se fueron en su viaje Cuando ellos miraron atrás, la isla, luciendo como si hubiera sido un tendido para la basura, fue haciéndose cada vez más pequeño Eso fue hecho nada más que por nosotros, por nosotros, quienes nacimos allí, por nosotros, quienes estuvimos viviendo nuestras vidas Cruzando este distante, distante mar Atrapando el viento en sus velas con el objeto del nuevo mundo E incluso si el final llega de nuevo, yo quiero que tú sepas El significado de este largo, largo viaje es para conectarlo a la esperanza Video thumb|center|351 px|Ending de Terra Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Rewrite Categoría:Rewrite OST